Many widely used consumer electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, for example, rely on integrated circuits (ICs) for their operation. As those electronic devices continue to increase in power and sophistication while often concurrently being reduced in size, IC density and packaging become increasingly important design constraints. In response, newer packaging solutions have been developed. One such packaging solution uses one or more interposers to facilitate interconnection of multiple active semiconductor dies within a single package.
A conventional interposer typically includes an interposer dielectric formed over a relatively thick semiconductor substrate, such as a silicon substrate. However, as the trend toward ever more massive integration continues through the co-packaging of more and more active dies, packaging space becomes increasingly precious. In view of these developments, the packaging space occupied by conventional interposers makes those conventional structures less desirable for use in massively integrated packaging implementations. In addition, conventional interposers can constrain the variety of packaging solutions achievable through their use. For example, conventional interposers may limit the range of techniques available for implementing die co-packaging and/or de-assembly.